Internal combustion engines commonly use a portion of an air intake flow to feed an air compressor for various functionalities. Due to space restrictions within a corresponding engine bay, and orientation and positioning of other components of an engine, among other factors, the air compressor may be disposed at a location on the engine which is at distance relative to an inlet of an intake system. As a result, circuitous arrangements of conduits may be needed to provide airflows from the intake system to the air compressor without obstructing or otherwise interfering with other components of the engine.